


Hide And Seek

by puffinmuffin13



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Kokichi's a ghostie, Murder, Revenge Murder, Song fic, and very mad, but he's gonna get revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffinmuffin13/pseuds/puffinmuffin13
Summary: Kokichi really hated killers. He hated them more than anything! It didn't matter whether it was someone doing "the right thing" or an assassin like Maki. He hated them all.But the murderer he hated the most?His own killer, Miu Iruma.~ "Our game of hide and seek has just begun!" ~





	Hide And Seek

Kokichi "stood" at Miu Iruma's door in the middle of the night. Blood stained his eternally faded white uniform, and with a terrifying grin he stretched out a translucent hand towards the doorbell.

~ Ding Dong ~

The sound rang out in the too-quiet night.

~ "I know you can hear me" ~

Kokichi grew angry.

~ "Open up the door" ~

... The door remained closed.

~ "I only want to play a little" ~

Of course, Kokichi just wanted to play a game. Just one game of hide and seek, and he'd leave.

But did his murderer care? No. And that was too bad for her.

~ Ding Dong ~

Kokichi rang the bell again, and when the door still didn't open up he frowned.

~ "You can’t keep me waiting" ~

Kokichi would have to find his own way in, wouldn't he?

~ "It’s already too late" ~

... Aw, boring.

~ _"For you to try and run away"_ ~

Kokichi made his way over to the only open window.

~ "I see you through the window" ~

Kokichi stared through the window at Miu, who was staring, paralyzed with horror, at the boy she murdered exactly one year ago.

~ "Our eyes are locked together" ~

Kokichi started to grin again.

~ "I can sense your horror" ~

Miu whimpered. Kokichi's grin finished as something akin to a demon's smile.

~ "Though I’d like to see it closer" ~

Miu ran, and Kokichi climbed in through the window.

~ Ding Dong ~

Kokichi hummed and sang as he made his way through the room to the hallway.

~ "Here I come to find you" ~

Kokichi looked down the hallway.

~ "Hurry up and run" ~

Spare droplets of blood fell from his stab wound and stained the floor.

~ "Let’s play a little game and have fun!" ~

Kokichi giggled, and he checked a spare closet before moving towards where he suspected Miu was hiding.

~ "Ding Dong" ~

Kokichi mimicked the doorbell, which was stuck now in an endless loop of rings and ding-dongs. Kokichi laughed quietly; the powers of a spirit were very scary, indeed!

~ "Where is it you’ve gone to?" ~

Kokichi checked the living room and kitchen; no one.

~ "Do you think you’ve won?" ~

Kokichi pouted at that thought, but he brightened up.

~ "Our game of hide and seek has just begun!" ~

_Come out, come out wherever you are!_

~ "I hear your footsteps" ~

Kokichi looked towards where the noise came from.

~ "Thumping loudly through the hallways" ~

Kokichi tapped his cheek and silently made his way after her.

~ "I can hear your sharp breaths" ~

Kokichi tilted his head in curiosity. Was Miu really this terrible at hide and seek?

~ "You’re not very good at hiding" ~

Kokichi gripped the knife that killed him.

~ "Just wait, you can’t hide from me (I’m coming)" ~

Four rooms in this hallway; three left to check.

~ "Just wait, you can’t hide from me (I’m coming)" ~

Four rooms in this hallway; two left to check.

~ "Just wait, you can’t hide from me (I’m coming)" ~

Four rooms in this hallway; one left to check.

~ "Just wait, you can’t hide from me" ~

Kokichi stood in front of Miu Iruma's bedroom door.

~ Knock Knock ~

His ghostly fist made contact with the wood, and from within the room came a whimper.

~ "I am at your door now" ~  
~ "I am coming in" ~  
~ "No need for me to ask permission!" ~

Kokichi opened the door.

~ Knock Knock ~  
~ "I’m inside your room, now" ~  
~ " Where is it you’ve hid?" ~

Kokichi glanced around the room; not many places to hide.

~ _"Our game of hide and seek's about to end"_ ~

Kokichi stepped further into the room.

~ "I'm coming closer" ~

Another step, and Kokichi was in front of Miu's bed.

~ "Looking underneath your bed but" ~

Kokichi peeked underneath the bed; nothing.

~ "You’re not here, I wonder" ~

Kokichi's gaze suddenly swung around.

~ _"Could you be inside the closet?"_ ~

A whimper. Kokichi closed in on his prey.

~ Ding Dong ~

Kokichi slowly opened the closet door.

~ "I have found you" ~

Miu was there, sniffling and crying and backed against the wall. Kokichi beamed.

~ Ding Dong ~

Kokichi clapped his hands happily, completely ignoring the knife in one of them.

~ "You were hiding here" ~

His hands froze, and his happy smile turned sadistic.

~ "Now you’re it" ~

Miu wailed, begging for mercy.

~ Ding Dong ~

Kokichi ignored her cries.

~ "Finally found you, dear" ~

After all, hadn't she ignored his?

~ "Now you're it" ~

Miu was terrified, but Kokichi still wasn't satisfied. He wanted her to take this moment, the moment he took revenge, and never, ever forget it.

~ Ding Dong ~

Especially not in the afterlife.

~ "Looks like I have won" ~

Kokichi leaned towards her, knife held in the hands he had behind his back.

~ "Now you're it" ~

Miu gave out one more sob, and Kokichi moved back to where he had been standing.

~ Ding Dong ~

"I really hate killers, you know."

~ "Pay" ~

A knife, raised high.

~ "the" ~

A terrified girl about to die.

~ "consequence" ~

And a demonic smile as Kokichi finally took his revenge.

.

.

.

~ Ding Dong ~  
~ "Looks like I have won" ~  
~ "Now you’re it" ~

~ Ding Dong ~  
~ "Pay the consequence" ~

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what happens when you stumble across creepy songs while in a writing mood... Huh.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Have a great day!


End file.
